The present invention relates generally to combustible fuel compositions and is particularly directed to a fuel composition in the form of a gel for use in a fireplace.
The use of unvented fuel-fired space heaters has increased with the increase in the general cost of heating fuels. A portable unvented space heater is considerably more efficient than a central heating system fueled with oil or natural gas because of the capability to provide heat where needed while eliminating, or reducing, the heating of unused areas. Over the course of a heating season, it has been estimated that as much as half of the heat produced in a central heating system is wasted primarily through the system's chimney. By contrast, a kerosene heater delivers approximately 90% of its heat to its surroundings. The use of an efficient space heater in combination with a lowering of the thermostat of the central heating system is one of the most effective ways to save energy and money.
Various types of space heaters are currently available. Two of the more common space heaters currently in use are portable electric and kerosene heaters. In general, a kerosene heater is less expensive to operate because of the lower relative cost of its fuel. However, even the most sophisticated kerosene heaters suffer from various limitations such as pollution of the air including the emission of unpleasant odors, the generation of soot which may be deposited upon the walls and other surfaces of the room in which the heater is located, and the increased hazard inherent in using a flammable liquid.
Another type of heater gaining increased acceptance is the portable fireplace which offers several advantages over the kerosene-type heater. For example, many portable fireplaces possess the attractiveness of a conventional fireplace while offering 100% heat gain because of the absence of down drafts and chimney flue heat loss. In addition, portable fireplaces offer the attractiveness of a conventional fireplace and the heating flexibility of a conventional space heater. In spite of these advantages, portable fireplaces now in use suffer from many of the same shortcomings inherent in conventional kerosene space heaters. For example, precautions must be taken in the storage and handling of the liquid fuel. If spilled, the liquid fuel will burn readily if absorbed by a household item such as a rug, which acts as a wick. Attempts have been made, with varying degrees of success, to increase and provide a uniform viscosity of the fuel to reduce the spilling hazard and provide a uniform combustion rate. In addition, fuels currently used in portable fireplaces emit various hazardous substances including carbon monoxide, nitrous oxide, and sulfur dioxide at levels considered unacceptable by current safety standards. Finally, the cost of fuels used in portable fireplaces generally exceed the cost of kerosene and restrict the use of portable fireplaces as an alternative heating source.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations and thus represents an improvement over the prior art. The fuel composition of the present invention is in the form of a gel and thus eliminates the hazards of a fuel spill while providing the capability to regulate the rate of fuel consumption and associated combustion characteristics. The fuel may be easily and inexpensively packaged in a fireproof container and conveniently used therein either in a fireplace, particularly of the portable type, for cooking, or for providing an attractive source of light. The number and extent of noxious combustion by-products is minimized and soot and ashes are completely eliminated.